weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Service
=Military Service= Napoleonic Wars 'Napoleon's Army' Guillaume Prommenschenckel Guillaume Prommenschenckel served as a Corporal rifleman under Napoleon I. He went missing during the war in Poland in 1808. Pre-World War I 'Prussian Army' Hans Wagner John Frank "Hans" Wagner served as a Private in the Prussian army for two years, likely sometime between 1904 and 1914. He registered for the draft of the United States in World War I, but I do not know if he served. World War I 'Army' Ed Breuer Edmund Martin Breuer served in the American Expeditionary Forces in the U.S. Army during World War I, from December 13, 1917 until December 10, 1918. Anton Krebsbach Anton Krebsbach was drafted into the U.S. Army in 1917 when the United States entered World War I. After some training as an infantry man and medical training he was sent to France where he served with the Medical Dt. 305 Inf. as a Medic. In 1919 he was discharged and returned to his parents home in Stacyville. Nick Weber Pvt. Nick (Nicklous) Weber served in the American Expedition Forces as part of the U.S. Army from Feb 2, 1918 ((Or Feb 22?)) until May 1919 where he held the rank of Private in Co. K, 325th Infantry, 82nd Infantry Division. His camps included Des Moines; Dodge, Iowa; and Atlanta, Georgia. His service included time overseas in World War I, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, the second highest honor the U.S. Army can bestow on its members, for his actions. Needless to say that the children and the 53 grandchildren consider him as one of the great war heros. His service had him serving along with Sgt. Alvin York, who, from stories Nick told, the children and 53 grandchildren consider as one of the great war cowards. After the war, he was promoted to Corporal, reportedly so that they could award him with the DSC without giving it to a private. World War II 'Army' Jerome Adams Jerome Adams served as a Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army and served in World War II. Denis Breuer Denis Breuer served in the U.S. Army during World War II as a T/5. His service number was 37670194. Jack Breuer Jack Breuer served in the U.S. Army during World War II, achieving the rank of Warrant Officer. Jerome Breuer Anthony (Jerome) Breuer enlisted in the military and served his country during WWII. While in the U.S. Army, he served in the European Theater in the 109th medical division as an ambulance driver, achieving the rank of Tech. 4. Cletus "Bud" Frost Cletus Frost served in the U.S. Army during World War II as a corporal. Marvin Krebsbach Marvin Krebsbach entered into the U.S. Army on June 2, 1945 and served in active duty in France until October of 1946 when he was discharged. Donald Mangrich Donald Mangrich served in the U.S. Army during World War II. John D. Melcher John D. Melcher served in the United States Army during World War II, serving with the 76th Infantry Division in Europe during World War II. He was wounded in action in Germany and awarded the Purple Heart, Combat Infantryman's Badge and the Bronze Star. Clarence Weber Clarence Weber served in the U.S. Army during World War II, from September 1944 until November 1946. He was a Private in H/S Co. 3rd Eng. Combat Bn. and the M.P. Plt. Lloyd Weber Lloyd Weber served in Europe with the U.S. Army during World War II. Melvin Weber Melvin Weber was drafted into the Army during World War II, but arrived in Europe on VE Day. 'Navy' Virginia Breuer Virginia Cistulli joined the Navy W.A.V.E.S and was stationed in Pearl Harbor (after the attack) for four years. Leon Eugene George Leon Eugene George served in the Navy in World War II. 'Unknown' Thomas Breuer Thomas (Tommy) Breuer served in World War II. Albert Otto Weires Albert Otto Weires served in World War II. Herbert Weires Herbert Nicholas Weires served in World War II. Korean War 'Army' Lawerence Amfahr Laurence Amfahr served in the U.S. Army from 1951-1953. Patrick Aloysius Breuer Patrick Breuer served with the U.S Army during the Korean Conflict. Hylan Moore Col. Hylan Charles Moore, M.D. served in the Korean War for two years. He then went on to school at the Kansas City College of Osteopathy, where he graduated with his Doctor of Osteopathy (D.O) degree in 1961. He later attended the University of Washington for one year to obtain a Medical Doctoral (M.D.) degree. He reentered the army in July of 1973. He retired from the Army in October 1985 at the rank of Colonel and as Commander of Irwin Army Hospital in Fort Riley, Kansas. During his service, he received the Legion of Merit, Meritorious Service Medal with 3 Oak Leaf Clusters, the Army Commendation Medal, the Army Achievement Medal, the National Defense Service Medal, the Army Service Ribbon, the Overseas Service Ribbon, and the Order of Military Medical Merit. Ray Weber Raymond Weber served in the Army during the Korean Conflict, from February 1952 until November 25, 1953. 'Navy' Paul Becker Paul Becker served in the U.S. Navy from 1951 to 1954 during the Korean War as a machinist mate. Vietnam 'Army' Nick Weber Nicholas John Weber served in the Army during the Vietnam war from 1966 until 1968. 'Navy' Daniel Hambrock Daniel L. Hambrock served in the Seabees of the Navy from 1973 until October 8, 1999. His military awards include the Legion of Merit with Gold Star, the Meritorious Service Medal with two Gold Stars, the Navy Commendation Medal with Gold Star, the Humanitarian Service Medal, the National Defense Medal with Bronze Star, and the Southwest Asia Medal with Marine Corps Device and Bronze Star. Jim Ingles Jim Ingles served in the U.S. Navy during Vietnam. He served mainly aboard ship, but occasionally rode the helicopters in country to deliver supplies. War on Terror - Iraq and Afghanistan 'Army' Kevin Weber Kevin Joseph Weber went through UNI on an ROTC scholarship and served in the U.S. Army, including tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. He is in the 327th Signal Battalion, 35th Signal BDE, 18th Airborne Corp. 'Unknown' Brian Tuve Brian Tuve served in the War in Iraq. Unknown Time Periods 'Army' John Baumhoer John Baumhoer served in the U.S. Army. Alicia Blake Alicia A. (Blake) Higginbathom served in the U.S. Army. Robert Blake Robert B. Blake served in the U.S. Army. Bonnie Breuer Bonnie Gorman was in the active duty Army and USAR for 26 years, attaining the rank of Sergeant Major, retiring in 1995. Alvin Even Alvin Even was a Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army. His service number was RA 57042842. Steven Lawson Steven W. Lawson served in the U.S. Army. Thomas Monat Thomas A. Monat served in the U.S. Army. Victor Monat Victor Monat served in the U.S. Army. Thomas Spartz Thomas Matthew Spartz was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army. Joseph Weber [G. Weber served in the U.S. Army. Russell Young Russell C. Young served in the U.S. Army. 'Navy' Daniel Blake Daniel Robert Blake served in the U.S. Navy. He died due to an accident aboard the U.S.S. Nimitz on October 9, 1986. He was flown from the Mediterranean Sea to the San Antonio, Texas Burn Center. He died October 25, 1986 and was laid to rest at Rose Hill Cemetery, northwest of Toledo near the Blake Family Farm. Martha Breuer Martha Anne Breuer served in the Navy and Reserves. Patrick Breuer Patrick Leo Breuer served in the U.S. Navy. Jerri Casillas Jerri R. Casillas served in the U.S. Navy. Jim Johnson Jim Johnson served in the U.S. Navy. Beverly Weber Beverly Soria is retired from the U.S. Navy. 'Air Force' Joan Breuer Joan Marlys (Breuer) Budde served in the U.S. Air Force. Richard Budde Richard Budde served in the U.S. Air Force. Keven Link Keven J. Link served in the U.S. Air Force. Robert Tuve Robert Tuve served in the U.S. Air Force. 'Marines' Don Cole Don M. Cole served in the U.S. Marines. Nick Johnson Nick Johnson served in the Marine Corps. Tom Weber Tom Weber served in the Marine Corps. =Other= NOTE: The following people are not related to Francis and Patricia Weber - the subjects of this Wiki - but are related to relatives and included as stories of interest. Prussian-Austrian Wars Nicholas Bertling Nicholas Bertling served in the Prussian-Austrian wars in 1866 and also in the Franco-Prussian War of 1870-71. Besides playing the accordion, he was also a drummer and his drum was used to signal when the troops should move. The soldiers carried a bread basket with them filled with food called "zwieback". During one battle, Nicholas had his bread basket shot from his hip. The soldiers were often hungry and during one march in France they came upon a village with a store that had a pile of eggs stacked nearby. The owner did not want to give up the eggs so Nicholas, who spoke French, took out his sword, waved it above his head and spoke some things in French and convinced the store keeper to part with the eggs. Nicholas lost much of his hearing during the wars because of the noise from the cannons.